


Christmas with You

by myrobotheart



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holiday, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrobotheart/pseuds/myrobotheart
Summary: Red and Lizzie spend Christmas together.





	1. I've missed you

**Author's Note:**

> A holiday fic, because it's almost that time and I need all the fluff I can get ;)

Lizzie closed the folder she'd been working on and glanced at the calendar on her desk. December 23rd. She sighed. Two days before Christmas and not a word from him. Reddington had gone abroad at the end of their last case, and while she was used to hearing from him every few days, even when they weren't working on anything, this time it had been 15 days with no word, no phone call, no Red.

 

She tucked the folder into her drawer, zipped up her bag and stood, stretching. She knew he wasn't one for celebrating Christmas, there was some family trauma he had hinted at, but she admitted to herself that she'd still expected to hear something from him, even just confirmation that he was alright. _God_ she thought, _it's not like I thought he'd be buying me a Christmas present or anything._

 

She switched the light off in the office, locking the door behind her. Of course everyone else had already left, was probably in the midst of holiday celebrations – or at least preparations – with family. She had stayed late, telling herself she just wanted to wrap up what work she could before the holiday weekend, but if she was honest with herself she had actually held out a tiny ray of hope that he'd appear suddenly, without warning, with his hat in hand and that smile that only he had.

 

_You're kidding yourself, Liz._ She pulled on a scarf and hat, heading outside to her car. _Get a grip. It's almost Christmas. Surely you can think of something more productive to do than moping about something that's about as likely to happen as actually meeting Santa Claus._

 

She told herself that if she was that concerned about Reddington's safety, she could give Dembe a call tomorrow if she still hadn't heard from him. Some time ago, clearly sensing her attachment to Red in a way that she herself hadn't looked at too closely, Dembe had offered her his number. _In case you ever need it, Elizabeth._ She'd never taken him up on it yet.

 

–

 

She arrived home, placing her keys on the table by the door. She glanced at the small, brightly decorated tree she'd put up a couple weeks before. It was meant to cheer her up, but for some reason she felt like it was drawing attention to the fact that she didn't have anyone to celebrate with. The only presents that would be under the tree were her own.

 

Changing into pajamas and getting ready for bed, she decided that she should just get some rest, and reconsider her plan to call Dembe in the morning, when she was clear-headed. _If I'm still thinking about it in the morning, I can just call and get it over with._ Decision made, she figured she'd be able to fall asleep quickly. But instead, she tossed and turned for most of the night, not getting very much rest at all.

 

–

 

_Just call him._ Lizzie stared at her phone the next morning, unable to dial. _It's Christmas eve. You can say you just wanted to wish them a Merry Christmas. There's nothing weird about that._ She picked up the phone, placed it back down. _You can say--_ She shook her head. She would waste her whole day thinking about it if she didn't act now.

 

<Ring, Ring...>

 

She startled when she heard someone pick up. _“Hello? Elizabeth?”_

 

“Hi-- Hi Dembe, it's Liz.” She realized he recognized her number and had called her by name, felt embarrassed.

 

“ _Elizabeth, is everything okay? You're okay?”_ his voice sounded concerned. She grew even more embarrassed, if that was possible.

 

“Yes! Oh, sorry, yes I'm okay. Everything's fine. How-- how are you?” She heard a rustling sound, like the phone was being passed from one hand to another. It sounded like he was holding it closer to his ear to hear her better.

 

“ _We are both well, Elizabeth. Raymond and I.”_

 

She let out a breath of relief that she hadn't been aware she was holding. “Good, that's-- good. I'm glad.”

 

“ _Would you like to speak with Raymond?”_

 

“What? Oh, um- yes. I would actually. Is he there?” she longed for the days of phones with cords, her fingers would have wrapped the cord around and around, simply for something to do. As it was, she was clutching her cell phone rather tightly. She concentrated on loosening her grip. Held her breath again, waiting.

 

She heard Dembe say something that was muffled, then another voice – _Red_ – and then:

 

“ _Lizzie_.”

 

“Hello, hi.” She was amazed at her complete lack of conversation skills today.

 

“ _How delightful to hear your voice. Unexpected, too, on Dembe's phone, but delightful nonetheless.”_ His voice sounded rich and melodious in her ear, yet far away at the same time.

 

“Yes, same. I mean, glad to hear your voice as well.” This was going abysmally. What had she been thinking?

 

“ _Is everything alright with you, Lizzie? Did you need something?”_

 

_You. I need you._ “Ah, yes, everything is good. I mean, well I've missed you, but--”

 

“ _I've missed you too, Lizzie.”_ She thought she could hear him smiling. She began to relax slightly.

 

“It's Christmas eve,” she said.

 

“ _So it is.”_

 

“I was thinking of you. Wondering where you've been these past few weeks.”

 

“ _Right now I'm in a particularly darling little cafe, eating the most delicious fruit cake you could imagine.”_ Of course he was.

 

“In France, or Switzerland, probably?” she hazarded a guess.

 

“ _Actually, Lizzie- I'm about ten minutes away from your apartment, funnily enough.”_

 

She pulled the phone away from her ear, regarding it suspiciously, as though it was trying to trick her. “ _Lizzie?”_ she heard, and placed it back by her ear.

 

“I'm here. What do you mean ten minutes away?”

 

She could picture the corner of his mouth turning up in a grin. “ _I mean precisely that, Lizzie.”_

 

“But what are you doing here, Red? I thought you were in Europe!”

 

“ _I was. I came back.”_ he paused. “ _Dembe and I were hoping you'd want to spend Christmas together.”_

 

“I... would like that very much, Red.”

 


	2. Merry Christmas

_Why don't you both come over today?_ She had asked hopefully, and he'd agreed straight away. _We'll see you in about an hour, Lizzie. Do you like fruitcake?_

 

She grinned at her phone after hanging up. _I've missed you too. Actually I'm about ten minutes away._ She needn't have worried, that much was clear. An hour should be just enough time for her to think of what to do about food. Her phone buzzed- a text. It was from Red. _We'll take care of the food, in exchange for your hospitality._ She shook her head. He had everything figured out, it seemed. In that case, she could use the hour to decide what on earth she could give Red as a gift. She was nearly certain he'd have that taken care of too, and she didn't want to be the only one unprepared.

 

Thinking back to one of their previous conversations, she realized she may already have the perfect thing, as long as she could find it (and wrap it) in time. This time when she passed the Christmas tree on her way into her bedroom, she gave it a fond look. _Christmas with Raymond Reddington_ , she thought. _Who would ever have imagined it?_

 

–

 

True to his word, Red knocked on the door almost exactly an hour later. Lizzie opened it and saw both him and Dembe, arms full of bags. “Come in, wow that's a lot of bags- you shouldn't have, really! Bring them into the kitchen, here-” she ushered them in, offering to take a bag or two. Both men declined, walking straight into the kitchen and depositing the bags there. Lizzie followed them in, and as soon as their arms were empty she impulsively moved in for a hug.

 

“Dembe! It's so nice to see you,” she squeezed him, smiling. He smiled back. “We have both missed you, Elizabeth. Merry Christmas.”

 

She turned to where Red was standing, arms at his sides now emptied of the bags he'd been carrying. “Lizzie, I hope you're hungry,” he said, or rather started to say because she enfolded him in a hug that made it difficult for him to speak, and also a bit difficult to breathe if he was honest.

 

She didn't say anything, just hugged him for a brief moment then stood back, smiling. “I'm glad you came.” Red appeared to be unable to say anything, but the smile that lifted a corner of his mouth said everything and more.

 

–

 

They were seated at the table, passing around the last of the delicious food and declaring to each other that they were all _much_ too full to eat another bite, before piling just one (or two) more spoon or forkfuls onto their plates.

 

“Would either of you like some coffee?” Lizzie offered.

 

Dembe shook his head, standing up from the table. “Thank you for this, Elizabeth. I made plans to visit my daughter tonight, so I will head out now. Raymond will catch a taxi back home. I wish you a very happy Christmas.” He leaned over and gave Lizzie a kiss on the cheek.

 

She glanced over at Red, surprised, but he simply nodded mildly at Dembe, as if he'd intended this the whole time.

 

“Well thank you so much for coming, and – for everything.” _For bringing Red,_ she didn't say, but she knew Dembe understood. He smiled as she walked him to the door, and she wondered just how much he understood. Likely infinitely more than anyone expected, even perhaps Red himself. “Merry Christmas,” she said again, closing the door.

 

Walking back into the kitchen, she saw that Red had cleared most of the table, and poured them each a mug of coffee from the coffeemaker she'd set earlier. He was sitting in her kitchen looking completely at home. It was a talent of his, she'd noted, making himself at home in most places.

 

“You found the coffee,” she said, stating the obvious. _Nice, Lizzie. Truly scintillating observation._ “Did you want to sit by the tree? We could listen to some Christmas music, or – just some regular music, if you'd prefer...”

 

He stood up, taking both mugs with a soft smile. “I'll leave the music up to you, Lizzie. But you'll have to confess, do you really dislike fruitcake that much?” he followed her into the living room. “I noticed you avoided all but one bite, and I really thought this was the most delectable fruitcake I've ever tasted. Even better than Mrs. Bea's fruitcake, which was quite spectacular. She added just enough rum, and then some-”

 

He placed the mugs on the coffee table and gestured to express his enjoyment of Mrs. Bea's rum measurement. Lizzie smiled. “I actually hate fruitcake. I didn't want to disappoint, but I can't stand it.”

 

Red chuckled at that, which pleased her. He sat down, and remembering her offer of music, Lizzie went to the tree and picked up the flat, square package she'd placed there earlier. She found herself suddenly nervous, unsure of what to say as she handed it to Red.

 

“I hope that you like it. I hope actually that you don't have it already, I- saw it, and thought of you and- Merry Christmas. You don't have to worry if you didn't bring me anything.” _Why am I still talking?_ She almost cringed, but Red's expression was an endearing mixture of surprise and pleasure and she quickly pushed her doubts out of her mind. “Go ahead, I'd love it if you opened it now.”

 

He carefully unfolded the wrapping paper, corner by corner, and peeled it away one section at a time, until he was holding the gift: a record, Miles Davis. Lizzie watched him closely, worried he would have to try to pretend he didn't already have it. She realized she was biting her lip, and mentally told herself to stop.

 

When Red's gaze met hers, her nervousness left. His eyes were soft, and it looked like he wasn't quite sure what to say. “I did have this album, but I lost it. I've never – ...it's the perfect gift. Thank you, Lizzie.”

 

“We could listen to it now, if you like?”

 

He handed her the record. “I brought you a gift as well,” and he headed over to one of the bags still unpacked in the kitchen.

 

Lizzie put the record on, and sounds of jazz music filled the room as Red returned, holding a small wrapped gift. “I'd love it if you opened it now,” he said, echoing her earlier words.

 

She took the gift, unwrapping it slowly, revealing a copy of the book _Heidi_. It had been her favourite book as a child. She let a soft breath out. Her eyes threatened to fill, and she turned to Red, questioning. “How did you...?”

 

“It was something Sam mentioned. I didn't know if you'd already have a copy.” _Neither of them had to pretend._

 

“I- it's perfect, and no- I didn't. Thank you.”

 

Red smiled, relaxing into the couch. Lizzie realized she had unconsciously moved closer to him and they were now seated inches apart. She leaned back into the couch as well, and tipped her head over so it was resting on Red's shoulder. She half expected him to startle, but instead he shifted slightly in her direction. She closed her eyes, listening to the music.

 

“Merry Christmas, Red,” she said, a whisper.

 

“Merry Christmas, Lizzie.”

 

–

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek! This took so much longer than expected but I hope you enjoy :) I'm always in the mood for holiday lizzington!


End file.
